Heroic Love
by Jazz's Sparkmate
Summary: Star Heart gets captured by the Decepticons, in her own dimension Decepticons are evil and Autobots good, but in this universe it's complete opposite. She finds new love, and it had to be Megatron's SIC Starscream. She must warn the Decepticons before it's too late. Will she make it or not? Will she fail? Will she fail the promise she made to Primus? ScreamerXOC, SSXOC
1. No name

_Just to tell everyone, I'm starting a new story. I know this is short but I don't have any time to write this, so I'm just letting you guys know._

 _(That new storyis this one)_


	2. Chapter 1

''Oh for fuck's sake, Jazz!'' yelled Star Heart,''Go and kiss Prowl's ass, not mine!'' she yells as she runs into her cell .She recently got captured by Jazz, Optimus Prime's bodyguard/special operations and his twin brother Ricochet.

''Com' here,femme'' Jazz growls and grabs her by her door wings. She hisses in pain and glares at him. She growls and looks down.

''Prime wants ya, lil' femme. Ya can't esc'pe from here'' he says.

He drags her to another room, the first room where Prime almost killed her. ''Go fuck yourself'' she replies and growls under her breath.

''Ah, Jazz'' says Optimus, ''I see you've managed to get her out of her cell''.

''Yes sir,she's quite feisty'' he replies.

Optimus looks at her and she glares as she captures his gaze.

''Indeed, she is'' he says.

' _Primus, kill me now_ ' she begs in her thoughts.

''Put her under watch, I'll deal with her later'' he orders and Jazz nods.

''Yes sir!'' and he takes her back to her cell and dumps her there under Ricochet's watch.

''Seriously? That was it?'' she asks as she looks at Ricochet.

''No, Prime has more plans for you'' he replies.

''Gee, ya think?'' she asks sarcastically, ''This day is getting better and better'' she mumbles.

''It seems you have dislike of us, are you an Autobot or Decepticon?'' he asks.

She glares at him though the bars, ''None of your business, _Enfoiré_ '' she says the last part at French.

''What does that word mean?'' he asks as he steps closer to the bars.

She smirks, ''Why don't you find out, dear?'' she provokes as she lays on the cold wall.

Ricochet laughs and walks away, leaving the femme alone in her cell.

' _It seems that the Autobots are evil and 'Cons good, which universe am I?' she asks, 'It can't be Shattered Glass, can it?_ ' she looks around and concentrates on her vampire hearing.

''The femme wont tell us who she is, Jazz. We must force her to do so'' she hears Ricochet say.

''Indeed we do, brother'' was Jazz's reply before everything quite.

' _I have to warn the Decepticons, but how?_ ' she thinks to herself. ' _Primus, help me_ ' she begs as darkness took over her vision.

'' **Huh?** '' she asks as she looks around.

'' **You've asked for my help** '' a voice says and she turns around to see Primus.

'' **Yes, I did. But, how am I supposed to warn them? I can't get out of the cell** '' she asks sadly.

'' **You have many gifts, my child. Use them and communicate with Megatron** '' he says.

'' **Can you speak to him? I seriously don't want to tell anyone about myself or my past** '' she says.

'' **I'll see what I can do, my for now, rest and escape the prison you are held** **in** '' he says as she opens her optics to see Jazz, Ricochet, Prowl and Optimus looking at her.

'' _Fuck me!_ '' she says under her breath.

Soon, there was a loud explosion from the other side of the base. ' _Must be the Decepticons or Wheeljack with his Dinobot_ _s_ ' she thinks as another explosion went off.

The four mechs run to the sound,as she looks to see three mechs. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave.

' _Holy shit! Screamer looks goooood_ _!_ ' she thinks as the four mechs attacked.

She quickly gets up and sits on her berth, waiting for the battle to end.

' _Thank you, Primu_ _s_ ' she thanks him.

' _You are welcome, my child_ ' was his reply.

Megatron dodges a punch from Optimus to see the femme hide in her cell.

''Scrapper, Hook! Rescue the femme!'' he orders the two mechs who nod and ran to the cell.

''Hello?'' Hook asks as he and Scrapper look into the cell.

''Um? Hello? What a nice way to greet a femme'' she says sarcastically as she gets hisses in pain as her door wing touched the bars, ' _Damn you to Pits and back, Jazz!_ ' she thinks as she gets out of the cell.

Hook wraps his arm around her stomach while Scrapper wraps around her waist and they pass the battling mechs.

''NO!'' Optimus screams as she was placed into Megatron's hands.

''You won't harm her anymore, Optimus'' Megatron says as he transforms and places her on top of Starscream and they flew to the Decepticon base.

''I'll have the femme back, Megatron!'' he says, angrily.

Jazz and Ricochet look at each other and then to Prowl.

''WHEELJACK! FOR PITS SAKE WHAT DID YOU DO!?'' they heard Sky Star yell at Wheeljack so they ran to the sound.

''Primus, kill me now!'' she spats out as she quickly leaves to somewhere else.

 **Decepticon base**

''Ughhh'' the femme says as she wakes up. Her optics scan the room only to find that she's in some kind of med-bay.

''The Pit where am I?'' she asks as she looks around.

''You've been brought here by Starscream'' a voice says and she looks to her side to see Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave, Scrapper and Hook.

''Oh'' she says, ''Thanks, I guess...''

''Femme, I have spoken to Primus'' Megatron says and her optics widen.

''You did?'' she asks and the mech nods.

''Mmkay, good to know'' she mumbles.

''Now tell us, do you have a designation or not?'' Starscream asks and she nods.

''I do. It's Star Heart'' she says.

''The designation fits you well, femme'' Hook says, smirking.

She glares and he suddenly fells to the ground, ''What did you say?'' she spats out.

''N-Nothing!'' he says.

' _Good, otherwise you would've end in Unicorn's Pit_ ' she thinks as she stands.

She hisses a little, ''Hook did his best to fix your door wing'' Starscream says.

''I guess, they're quite sensitive then seeker's wings'' she replies.

''Primus also told me you come from different dimension'' Megatron says and her optics widen.

''H-he d-did?'' she stuttered out.

'Yes, I've already told the rest of the Decepticons. I hope it doesn't bother you'' he says.

''I'm okay with it, just surprised'' she admits.

''Good, your quarters are next to Starscream's'' Scrapper says as Hook finally gets up.

She nods and follows Starscream who began to walk through the door.

''Femme, there's a thing I do not understand'' he says and she looks at him, confused.

''What is it?'' she asks.

''Your an Autobot, aren't you on their side?'' he asks.

''Starscream, as Megatron said, I'm from different dimension. In that dimension, Autobots are good and Decepticon are evil'' she says. ''I'm also an ex-Decepticon in that universe, so I know every weakness of every Decepticon, including Megatron'' she admits as they came to a new hall.

''Who's hall is this?'' she asks as she looks around.

''Well, since your quarters are next to me, it's ours only'' Starscream says and she smiles softly.

''I have to admit this, but I love good version of you, but the rest of the Starscream's I hate'' she admits.

He smiles back, ''Good to know'' he says.

''This is your door'' he says as they came to a new door.

''Oh, tell me. Am I acting like a glitch right now?'' she asks as she opens the door.

''Well, since you are in different dimension, it seems that you need to get used to be with the Decepticons and no'' was his reply.

He enters in and turns the lights on, ''Holy scrap, it's silver!'' she says as she steps in.

''Yes, and you have to say thank you to me for doing this'' he says.

''Thank youuuuuuuu'' she says in a sing song voice.

''No problem. Make yourself comfortable, if you need anything, I'm next room'' he says as she leaves.

' _I like Shattered Glass Starscream, holy shittt!_ ' she thinks as she sits on her berth.

''Starscream definitely knows my taste of color and comfortableness'' she says as recharge took over her.


End file.
